Power Rangers Sky Raiders vs Space Sheriff Alpha
by sentairangerfan
Summary: The space pirates meet the Space Sheriffs who are trying to take down an intergalactic villain.


Power Rangers Sky Raiders vs. Space Sheriff Alpha

Note: This is a loose adaptation of Gokaiger vs. Gavan: The Movie and parts of Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. Both are owned by Toei.

The story begins with the six space pirates, minus Sirius fighting a group of X-Borgs in the city until a saucer-like ship arrives from the sky.

"Who the hell is that?" Skipper asks.

"I don't know, but be on your toes," Marvelous responds.

The pilot evacuates the ship and reveals himself to be a Space Sheriff, who works at the Intergalactic Enforcement League. "My name is Space Sheriff Alpha and you're under arrest for piracy." 

"What?" Davy asks, surprised.

"How did you guys know?" Cerina interjects.

"Trust me I know."

He attacks the Sky Raiders one by one until they are all defeated. He forces handcuffs on them and arrests them. "Well, you got us now, so you might as well kill us," Lana says.

"No, I don't want you dead. Trust me," Alpha says as they head back to his ship.

They end up at a stadium where it is masquerading as the main headquarters for the Intergalactic Enforcement League. They meet Chief Roscom who is not too pleased to see the space pirates.

"Well Alpha, congratulations, you got them."

"Yes I did."

"Good, now we have all of you here."

"Exactly, but it's not you that has us, it's the other way around."

"You fool!"

Suddenly, Roscom transforms into a monster named Raider who uses his multiple arms to attack Alpha. Alpha ducks and gives the Rangers back their morphers. "What the hell is going on here?" Marvelous asks.

"I had to bring him here. Get out of here. I'll take care of him."

The other cadets shapeshift back into X-Borgs and fight the Rangers. Then, Sirius arrives with his Cutlass Ship and helps the team evacuate. Raider escapes into a vortex, taking Alpha with him. The space pirates leave trying to find out what to do next.

"Marvelous, what do we do?"

"I don't know Sirius, but there was something familiar with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was little, my homeworld was under attack by the Armada and I remember seeing someone saving my life. He said his name was Michael and came to help me. He wore a white uniform like he was some kind of cop. He told me to be brave and to never give in to fear. Since then I took his advice to heart."

"Well, what happened to him?"

"I don't know Davy. But I know he's out there. "

"So, what do we do now?"

"At this point, we need to find Alpha before they kill him. He tried to save us and it's only right that we give him a helping hand."

"Maybe I can help."

"What the hell do you want Gol?" 

"Look, I know that we had bad times, but I am willing to help you just this once."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"His name is Raider. I know this because he was my cellmate. The guy wants to rule the universe and is part of a group called the Syndicate. He doesn't care who gets in his way. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"And I'm expected to believe you?"

"No, but just know that he's in another dimension called the Negative. If you want to find him, you'll need a ship that will be able to transport you there."

"Fine, looks like we'll need some help."

"Yeah, but don't expect me to help you. I'm done with my good deed for the day. I'll be seeing you guys soon."

"Fair enough. See you in battle."

The Rangers depart and try to find a way to the Negative dimension. However, they are contacted by two other Space Sheriffs named Nova and Nebula.

"Space pirates, do you copy?"

"Yes, this is Marvelous. How can I help you guys?"

"We are Space Sheriffs Nova and Nebula. We can help you get to the Negative Dimension if you need help."

"Sure, but where are you?"

"Hold on a sec, we'll be there."

Two lights show up in front of the team and reveal themselves to be Space Sheriffs Nova and Nebula.

"I am Ryan Storm, Space Sheriff Nova."

"I am Edward Landon, Space Sheriff Nebula."

"So, you know what happened to Alpha?"

"You mean Michael. Yes, we know what happened to him. He intended this to happen so that you guys can help him take down Raider."

"Wait a minute, I know a Michael. Michael saved me when I was a kid. Is that the same Michael?"

"Yes, that's him. He saved you years ago and now needs your help."

"Oh my. I can't believe this." Marvelous wipes away tears. "This is the same man who saved me. He was the only one who hugged me after my father died. I will never forget what he said to me."

"Marvelous, if you want to pay him back, save him. We will stand by your side. Now come on, let's go on our ships. That way you can reach the dimension."

"Alright guys, let's go."

The Rangers and Space Sheriffs head out to the Negative dimension together. Meanwhile, Gol and Josiah plan to steal the treasure from the Rangers' Sky Raider ship. "Well, looks like we have a chance to take from these idiots. Come on Josiah." However, a portal opens and they are met by three colorful warriors.

"Whoa, that time machine really works."

"Yeah John, maybe too well. We went way too far back in time. It's 2005."

"Yeah, you're right Andrew. Hey Perry, what now?"

"I don't know, but looks like we have a pirate and his monkey."

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, but if you're looking for trouble, go find it somewhere else."

"Listen you colorful idiots, I'm not interested in a fight, but if you want one then come on."

"Fair enough. I should warn you that we're experienced in this."

"Special Ops Red!"

"Special Ops Blue!"

"Special Ops Yellow!" 

"Power Rangers, Special Ops!"

The Special Ops Rangers fight both Gol and Josiah using their speed, strength and agility to take them on.

"You guys are pretty good. Hey Josiah, wipe out these guys for good. Josiah? Josiah?"

"Sorry, but he's busy eating."

"Damn it! Well, I'm outta here!"

The Special Ops team returns back to the future after the portal opens again, waving goodbye to the audience which assumes that they will return soon.

The Space Pirates and Space Sheriffs arrive at the Negative Dimension and approach a giant prison like facility. Nova points to the team that they must enter the prison in order to find Alpha.

"This place is scary."

"Calm down Skip, it's just a giant, scary jail."

"Lana, you're not helping."

"Guys, it's just a prison. It's no big deal."

"Let's go guys."

They enter the prison and discover several villains from other Power Ranger seasons are the inhabitants of the prison cells. Marvelous begins to wonder what kind of prison it is. Before he can ponder any further, Master Org approaches him.

"Hey, you must be a Ranger."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I used to be Master Org, but now I'm stuck here in jail."

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know that you're not supposed to help the likes of us, but look. We don't want to be here and you don't want to be here. If we work together we can both get out of this mess."

"Fair enough. You aren't going to cause any more trouble, right?"

"Of course not. We were defeated several times already. Why would we return back just to get killed again?"

"Good point. Stay back."

He opens the lock and allows Master Org, Lothor, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and others to escape the prison. They decide to stick with the Rangers so they can face against Raider. Meanwhile, Raider is making contact with the Armada, preparing for a negotiation to rule the universe.

"Alright Mavro, once the plan is set, Alpha Bootleg and I will prepare for battle."

"Good, make sure that Alpha and the Rangers are out of our way."

"Of course, and you will get to rule the universe."

"Excellent, now let's prepare for-"

"What the hell was that? Excuse me sire, but it looks like I have company. I'll keep in touch."

Raider heads to the prison and is met by the Ranger villains from the other seasons, and they are ready to fight him. "Alright," Master Org says in a menacing tone, "it's time for revenge. You're going to pay for what you did to us. We might have a common enemy, but right now our enemy seems to care more about us than you do. Now we're going to take you out for good!"

"Bring it on!" Raider says.

"Well, it looks like you guys have problems," Marvelous says as he stands alongside the Space Sheriffs. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Sky Raider power!"

"Nova Flash!"

"Nebula Shine!" 

They transform and with the villains they fight Raider and the X-Borgs. Raider fights Master Org, Lord Zedd and King Mondo before he focuses his rage on Marvelous. "Since you insist on being a pest, I'm going to kill you!"

"You're going to have to chase me first!" Marvelous races to the top of the prison looking for Michael. Raider follows him and prepares for battle. "Guys, go fight the X-Borgs, I'll take care of Raider!"

"You got it Captain!" 

Skipper and Davy transform into the blue and black Space Rangers, Cerina and Lana transform into the white and yellow Ninja Rangers and Sirius and Dutch transform into the RPM gold and silver Rangers. They use their speed and agility to defeat the X-Borgs and then help the enemy forces escape the prison facility. "Alright guys," Skipper says to Master Org. "You guys can go now. We gotta help Marvelous." 

"Good luck Rangers. You'll need it."

Back at the top of the prison Marvelous and Raider engage in a long fight until Alpha Bootleg helps Raider take down Marvelous. Marvelous then focuses his fight on Alpha Bootleg, but cannot survive his attacks. The other Rangers and Space Sheriffs make it in time and help Michael out of his shackles. "Marvelous, let's go!" Michael shouts. Marvelous salutes him and they leave through a portal that appears without any reason. Raider follows as well as several surviving X-Borgs.

The portal leads back into the city and this time Michael and Marvelous stand side by side together preparing to defeat Raider. "Well, it looks like the shoe is on the other foot," Michael remarks. "You're about to face my wrath. Electroplate!" He transforms into Alpha and the others get ready for battle. "Alright Rangers, let's do this!" The space pirates take on Raider while the three Space Sheriffs take on Alpha Bootleg. Raider tries to use his arms to form an energy tornado. The Rangers transform into an all pink Ranger ensemble to disrupt his tornado. Then they transform into an all white Ranger ensemble to prevent him from using his arms again. Then they become an all red Ranger ensemble to finish him off for good. Back at a depot, the three Space Sheriffs get the upper hand against Alpha Bootleg and use their final attacks to destroy him for good.

"Alpha Final Strike!" 

"Nova Crash!"

"Nebula Flash!"

Raider is about to be destroyed so Dutch transforms into his Gold Mode while the other Rangers initiate the Sky Raider final strike to destroy him. As promised, Mavro orders Levira to grow Raider.

"Let's take him down Rangers!"

"We'll help you guys."

"Fair enough."

The Space Sheriffs get into their ships as Alpha summons his Alpha Dragon Zord to help the Sky Raider, Q-Rex Drill and Cutlass Megazords. Raider uses his extendable hands to try to defeat them, but all three Megazords ride on the dragon to initiate a three way attack. Then, the three ships form a cannon and with the three Megazords they combine their energies to destroy Raider.

After the fight, Marvelous and Michael hug each other, fondly remembering how they once met. The other Space Pirates shake hands with Ryan and Edward thanking them for helping them. "Thank you Marvelous, I am so proud of you. I hope you continue to be the best Ranger you can." Michael says while hugging Marvelous. "Thanks, I hope to see you soon."

The three Space Sheriffs leave smiling as Marvelous and the others continue to talk among each other about the adventures they had with them and Marvelous wipes away a tear of joy that he finally met the man who saved him years ago.


End file.
